


A sweet unanswered confession and what follows after

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, mello cant make good fic names, set after P4DAN, the rest of IT mentioned, these two are flipping saps i'll tell you that much, this sounds so cheesy because it is and im a gay sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: He first told his partner how he felt at the station





	A sweet unanswered confession and what follows after

He first told his partner how he felt at the station. Instead it was him leaving, yosuke was Going back to inaba with everyone else. Waiting till the next break or chance souji has to visit them all,

Back to living far away from them again. Back to not seeing his partner again,

And that thought alone. Being away from his best friend. Partner. Leader, Felt too much to bare

Yosuke watched as souji said goodbye to the others. Nanako and dojima-san, a slight sad smile hidden away on his face, he wonders how long he’s been looking at the scene off to side by himself

Some part of yosuke told himself. “If we’re away from it, the reality won’t happen” even though the smarter part of himself knew that wasn’t how it works, he’ll have to get on that train waving off to souji

As if knowing whatever yosuke was thinking to himself. The other teen turned around looking at yosuke gripping his messenger bag with a grip that made his knuckles go white, “yosuke!” souji called out with that smile on his face. souji’s trademark ‘it’s okay’ smile,

Seeing that yosuke made no intention to move from where he stood. He padded over to him “hey, you alright? You don’t normally...be this quiet” his voice is soft as he speaks, “we’re all saying goodbye before your guys train comes and you’re supposed to be part of that you know?, i can’t say goodbye to my partner if he’s not with me”

Yosuke made a pained noise. Keeping his eyes locked on the ground, fearing it will show how he really feels about this. He shouldn’t be making a big deal out of this but his heart keeps going tight in his chest at the mere thought of leaving souji,

“Yosuke” souji says putting a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

He opened his mouth but all that came out were unfinished words that formed no real sentence. All words yosuke wants to say are jumbled together in his head, he let out a frustrated noise dropping his arms to his side

The hand on his shoulder didn’t move. Allowing for yosuke to collect himself, the others had yet to notice the two of them. To busy saying goodbye to the other two members were aren’t returning with them as well,

The announcement rung through. Stating the arively of the train, that was the second time it reminded them all of what’s to come.

One more announcement would play before their train would arrive. 

A lump was in his throat. It really was silly getting all worked over this now,

“Your guys train will be here soon. We should go wait with the others” souji sighed. The smallest hint of sadness laced in it, you could hardly pick it up if you didn’t know him as well they all did,

He knows. He really wishes souji would stop reminding him about it, grey eyes were watching him. Waiting for yosuke to follow him back towards the group say goodbyes. Talk about waiting till the next time they’ll see their leader, he knows. He just doesn’t want to go,

“Souji. I-I…” his voice broke off in a crack,

“Partner…” souji sighed gripping yosuke’s shoulder a bit tighter, “it’s not the last time your going to see me. You know that better then. anyone, it’s not like i’m not going to see you guys ever again” his voice was light comforting. Understanding,

Damnit. Yosuke didn’t need comfort, he understands that all!. But it still hurts so much,

“I know that!. You don’t have to keep saying it, this is like the tenth time you’ve said that since we came here” he spoke. Still keeping his eyes locked on the ground, he didn’t trust himself to keep it together if he looked up, “that’s not the issue. It hasn’t been that”

“Then... what is it?, what’s wrong?”

That lump was returning in his throat. Trying to keep down his words, he’d thought it would be easier then this, he had time to say this. Even in between all the dance leason’s, fighting shadows. Saving people, he had the chances before

The last announcement played. No. no, how long have they been standing here?, it couldn’t be almost time now. Not now please,

“The trains about to be here. Yosuke”,

He let a defeated sigh. Returning his grip on the strap of his bag, “I know”

The others were finally calling for the pair to come back over there. For one last group goodbye, souji’s hand left his shoulder. Turning to head back over to the group,

All logic seemed to leave yosuke in a second. His body moved on it’s own, grabbing the others arm turning him slight back towards him

Hands moved to souji’s shoulders. Yosuke pushing himself up on his tip toes, and kissed his partners cheek, “i...i love you”

His face felt warm. Yosuke knows he’s most likely blushing, yet he felt the smallest of smiles formed on his lips, his hands dropped back to his sides “i just wanted you to know that. Souji, i love you” he said those words again to the teen

Souji’s was stuck in shock. Staring at yosuke in confusion, a hand touching his cheek. “Yosuke…”

Gray eyes just continued to stare. As if this was the first he ever saw yosuke,

“Guys for real the train is going to be here any minute! Get over here!” chie snapped at the two. Souji was the first to move into action, shaked his head give chie a reply and walked over with yosuke tailing behind,

Everything after that seemed to fast. They all hugged saying goodbye to the members who weren’t going back with them, telling rise not to overwork herself. Reminding naoto to call them all more and to be safe

Made souji promise the same thing they always did. “You come visit us as soon as you can!”,

Once actually on the train. Reality seemed to catch up to yosuke,

He really just did that. He really told souji he loves him, he didn’t chicken out like he has for months. Didn’t make it up in his head (like he’s also done for months), he said it and meant it

Yosuke looked out the train window in a panic. Watching the three other members wave them off getting farer and farer away,

A happy sick feeling settled in his stomach through the whole ride

 

A week pasted. Souji’s texted him fithteen times since they all got back. Yosuke hasn’t checked a single one of them once, it wasn’t that he was avoiding him. Or that he regretted what he did, actually it was the opposite,

Yosuke wanted to tell him those three words for a long time. 

The others have texted him as well. Saying he’s been acting weird since they got back or asking why souji’s asking them if he’s gotten sick after coming back,

He hasn’t slept much. Eaten much since coming home maybe he was coming down with something, 

Yosuke’s lucky to have been given less shifts since he started his third year, because “getting good grades gets you into the best college!” as his dad always says,

It was sunday now. It’s been raining since they all came back home, And yosuke’s been awake since 2 am listening to a song that makes him think of souji, teddie’s fast asleep still. Their parents took the morning shifts and left not to long ago, he’ll have to get up out of bed make breakfast for teddie soon,

He’s been eyeing his phone for the past hours. Souji sent another text at 3am, why he was awake at that time was beyond yosuke,

He glanced at the time for what felt like and most likely was the 100th time. 

5:45am

Sighing yosuke paused his mp3 player. He should at least get some sleep before teddie wakes up, the moment the cheesy love song stopped playing through the headphones, he noticed a knocking noise

Groaning yosuke shrugged it off as teddie kicking the wall in his sleep again, burying his head into his pillow in hopes it would block out the noise,

It didn’t.

“Teddie i swear stop kicking the wall!” he hissed to the unconshince blonde, the sound continued and yosuke was getting closer and closer to waking the damn bear,

With a sigh yosuke pushed himself up glaring towards the closet only to see that teddie in fact hadn’t been kicking the wall (this time), there was no way it was their parents. Yosuke heard them leave at five,

Panic was the first thing he did. Either someone was robbing them down stairs or someone was trying to break in, neither were good things

The logical thing to do was call the cops. Yet yosuke still ventured down stair as quietly as he could, to at least make sure he wasn’t letting his mind get the best of him for only a so called robber to turn out to be a fan blade rattling or tree branch hitting the side of the house, before making any calls. Dojima still has on the “your alright but your on thin kid” mood with him

His phone in a tight grip in his hand yosuke pired down looking around what he could see at the stair he stood on,

No ones robbing them. One theory out the window, good

Going fully down stairs. Yosuke went to the front window that has that bush that always hits it when it’s windy out, that was also a no. it’s pouring but nothing else,

The knocking started up again. The front door, of course someone's at the door and yosuke freaked out over nothing, haha

“It’s to earlier in the morning come back in the afternoon!”

Whoever was knocking pause for just a minute before knocking again a bit louder he might add,

Now this person is just pissing him off.

He checked to see who was thinking it was oh ever so funny to be knocking on peoples doors this time in the morning,

He didn’t even have to guess the moment he saw a head of silver hair

“Souji!? What the hell are you doing here!?” yosuke asked slamming the front door open staring at his partner in disbelief, the other teens face softened in relief smiling at him “yosuke”

“Don’t yosuke me!. It’s five in the morning and pouring outside!” how long has he even been knocking on the door for?

Souji laughing nervously blush creeping onto his cheeks in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I got here last night and the wait was killing me the moment it became somewhere close to a real normal time to be at someone's house i run down here as fast i could and-”

“In the rain?” yosuke cut of his partners long rambling. With a sigh pinching the bridge of his own nose, “yes. That would be the case”

He sighed again. Rubbing his hands down his face, “get inside”

“Are you sure i can come back later when your well rested. And...umm oh” souji’s voice cracked dropping his eyes away from looking at the other, his face regaining the blush from earlier,

“What are you going on about? It’s raining i’m not sending you back out you’ll get sick!”

Yosuke stepped back opening the front door more to let the other teen inside. “Just stand here i’ll go get you a towel”

Souji nodded keeping eyes on the floor as yosuke went farer in the house,

He came back not long after handing a clean dry towel to the close to soaking wet teen. “Thank you” souji mumbled taking the towel quickly using it to dry off his hair and clothes, yosuke stood awkwardly in front of him,

A list of questions in his head. Why wasn’t he back home?, did everyone else knew he was coming for a visit?. Why was he at yosuke’s house of places at 5am in the morning?, none them seemed to form a word in his mouth and he ended staring at the ground,

“I’ll uh. Be in the living room and wait for you” he didn’t wait for a reply from souji and thankfully didn’t make seem like he was running away from the other teen, 

Yosuke curled in on himself once he sat down. Staring blankly at the TV, he reached to turn it on but decided against it, souji clearly came here to talk to with him. Yosuke’s hands were shaking ever so slightly, that happy sick feeling from the ride was back in full force.

“I guess. I guess i didn’t really think this through” souji laughed quietly taking the other side of the couch,

Yosuke found himself chuckling “Yeah. your normally the overthinker of things partner”,

Looking over to the other. He saw the nervous face on his partners face, “yeah. I’ve been thinking a lot” souji sighed bringing a hand up to his face, “since you left. There’s a lot i’ve been thinking about, i tried texting you but all i ended up sending was a ‘hey’ each time how lame is that?”

“Actually don’t answer that. It’s as lame as lame can be” he laughed lightly looking over at yosuke,

“Wow i had no idea that’s what you were sending me till now. Yeah sorry partner that’s lame”, souji groaned putting his face in his hands, “now that’s even worse! how could you let me say that! I thought we were partners!”

He couldn’t help but start laughing after the face his best friend made. A big laughing fit that was almost as bad as yukiko’s, with souji joining in with him

At some point they both actually calmed down enough to speak again. Souji spoke first biting at his lip “How long?”, yosuke’s heart jumped in his chest. Somehow he almost forgot that. That was the reason he had came here, 

“How long had you felt this way?” he asked again after the other failed to answer him,

Yosuke decided to toy around with his hair pulling at it a bit to hard as he tried to think straight. He let out a sigh looking down avoiding his partners stare, “october. It started in july but...october was when i fully realized how my crush wasn’t a crush anymore, that...I fell in l-love with you”

His face felt warm. God knows how red his face must be, yosuke took a deep breath and pushed on. “You really are the best friend i could ask for partner…your my hero in a weird way, you’re strong but understand. Handsome with the most awful of humor, and when you laughed it felt like my heart was dying” yosuke never thought...he’d say all of this out loud it felt good but bad, right but wrong and that happy sick feeling was just getting worse,

“I love you...so much and it’s the best thing i’ve ever felt”

Now he felt crying. Tears were building up in his eyes, they weren’t sad ones he just felt so happy and free saying how much the other means to him,

He dared to look up. Seeing souji with that same face when yosuke first told him those words, his hand touching his cheek as if the other kissed it again like before, souji’s eyes were glossy and for the first time yosuke wasn’t sure what he was feeling,

Nothing was said. They just let the words yosuke just spoke hang in the air, souji’s gray eyes never waveder away. As if he was trying to put together a puzzle,

“Yosuke i” his voice came out rough and cracked. “...it was november for me” he said laughing slightly

“I didn’t notice what i was feeling for you was...romantic feelings at all till you were just there. Back in november, you were just so much stronger. It felt more like you were leading us with me being in such a state”

Souji sighed. Sadness slipping onto his face for just a moment, “when you confessed last week. It was all i could think about, all i wanted to do was see you. Tell what i didn’t say i love too, and how i wanted to jump onto the train with just so i could say it” souji laughed running a hand through his already messed up hair,

“So. i waited, till i could come over as soon as i could. I got here last night and almost ran over at eleven o’clock at night just to scream from outside your house how much i love you too”

“Oh my god i can’t even imagine how that would go my parents would probably scream at you and get so mad at me for being gay” yosuke laughed leaning close towards the other teen,

Souji just smiled at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’s seen. “Hmm yeah. But i like this confession to you more” he pulled yosuke into a hug humming softly, they were still sitting on the couch with their knees in a weird position and the hugging was clumsy,

But it was perfect. He felt like he was on the moon,

“Does that mean we’re uh boyfriends now partner?” he asked

Souji hummed looking down at him with a big grin “do you want to be?”

“Yeah. i do, i really do partner”

They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Yosuke’s pretty sure he might had fell asleep at some point because before they knew it teddie came downstairs screaming, “SENSEI!” and jumped onto the couch with them both,

“What are you doing here! I thought you had to stay home? OH OH! Are you coming back! Are you staying!”

Both of them knew the answer was no. but it felt alright, because it wasn’t the last time they’d be together like this not anymore,

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is a little idea i've been sitting around on doing till now. it's part of a series of fics i want to do about these two, and if people like it. 
> 
> i'll post more to it let me know you'd like to see more of this


End file.
